Sonic X: Return to Station Square
by SSB-Episode-Writer
Summary: Sonic had a nightmare about Chris. Worried about his friend, he calls Bruce in order to take him back to Station Square. Story completed finally. This is one of the biggest mistakes on making a story with a spotlight stealing Gary Stu.
1. Sonic's Nightmare

Chapter 1: Sonic's Nightmare

It is nightfall in Mobius as Sonic the Hedgehog is shown sleeping. It has been one month after ruling Mobius and being with Blaze. It was unusual for a hedgehog getting married to a cat but hey, Blaze is a princess, Sonic was the heir to the throne. Hehad to marry a princess in order to take his mother's place. Sonia and Manic couldn't because they were younger than him. Therefore, Sonic sent them to Hawk's Pride back in Nintendo City. Sonic appears to be having trouble sleeping. He was having a nightmare, which was unusual. Mostly because his friend, Bruce the Hedgehog has nightmares that come true.

Sonic's nightmare was he being on some street. He looks around and sees burning buildings. He looks at one building and reacts to it. In that building was the USS Sega SSB 86750! Sonic looks up and sees a huge monster right in front of him.

"No Chris!" Sonic screamed.

Chris, or Chris Thorndyke, was one of Sonic's best friends. After Chaos Control sent Sonic and his friends to Earth, they became inseparable. But they had to go their separate ways. But Chris was either that strange monster or Sonic saw his dead body along with Chris' other friends and family. But the monster started to attack Sonic.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sonic screamed and woke up.

He looks around panicking. He breathes heavily in and out. He just had a nightmare for the first time in his life.

Title scene of Sonic X


	2. A Call From Sonic

Chapter 2: A Call From Sonic

We fade in as the title scene ends. The Sega is flying in the air. Bruce is talking to Vector about something.

"Vector, if I told you once, I won't say it again. We are not increasing the power to the Master Emerald. Do you know what Knuckles would say if we did?" Bruce asked the green crocodile.

"He wouldn't notice a thing!" Vector said.

Bruce stopped and looked at him.

"Knuckles knows when something happens to the Master Emerald. If he finds out, he would tear up this ship and that would end the Sega. And he'll be angry at us, and I'll be angry at you."

Just then, Tails runs up to Bruce.

"Hey Bruce, we are receiving a message from Sonic!"

"King Sonic calling?" Vector asked.

"That's right. Let's go see what he wants," Bruce begins running to the bridge. But stops and faces Vector. "Don't do anything stupid!"

Vector walks back to the Emerald Room aka: Engineering Section.

"I told you he wouldn't accept the offer," Espio popped out of nowhere.

Vector freaked out and thought he had suffered a heart attack.

"Do you know how much I hate it when you do that!?" Vector yelled in Espio's face.

"I just love the look on your face," Espio chuckled.

Back on the bridge, Bruce walks up to his chair and sits in it.

"Okay Tails, put him on," Bruce sighed.

Tails presses a button and the screen goes from the blue sky to Sonic's face.

"Hey Sonic," Bruce greeted. "How's everything on the throne?"

"Oh hard. I never realize taking care of the throne would be this tough. Even Blaze is having a hard time taking care of the throne," Sonic chuckled.

Tails and Amy chuckled as well. Bruce smiled in agreement.

"So why did you call us?" Bruce changed the subject.

"Oh yeah. Bruce, you're not going to believe it but, I had a nightmare last night," Sonic answered.

Everyone on the bridge is confused.

"You called us just because of some dream of yours!?" Bruce got angry.

"No hear me out! It was about my last adventure," Sonic said.

Bruce is now confused.

"When Silver thought you were the enemy?"

"No, it was when I was sent to Earth with my friends," Sonic corrected him.

Bruce started to get the picture.

"And?"

"There's a friend of mine name Chris. He was in this dream and I thought he was a monster. I tried to stopped him but I couldn't and that's when I woke up."

"Sonic it was just a dream."

"Bruce, I keep getting this strange feeling that something has happen to him. Pick me up at Mobotropolis in 30 minutes!" the screen goes dead.

"But what about the-," Bruce just stopped.


	3. Sonic Wants To Go Back

Chapter 3: Sonic Wants To Go Back

The Sega is back in Mobotropolis as Sonic and Blaze board the ship. Bruce is waiting for them at the entrance of ramp. As Blaze walked away from Sonic to do something, Bruce walked up to him.

"You better have a good reason why you ask us to pick you up," Bruce growled.

"Bruce come on. I think Chris is endanger and we should go back to Station Square and check on him," Sonic said.

"Sonic, Station Square isn't even near where we are. How do you suppose we get there?" Bruce asked.

"We could make a machine that could send us to and from Earth. We just need the right tools."

"Sorry your highness. Not taking the chances of destroying the ship and us," Bruce walked away.

Sonic caught up to him.

"Bruce, if you don't do it, I will personally remove you from command of the Sega," Sonic said.

Bruce stopped and starred at Sonic. Sonic had a serious expression on his face. Bruce wasn't sure about it. Bruce sighed and replied.

"I may be captain of this ship. But you hold a higher rank than me. Your orders Sonic," Bruce said.

"Thank you," Sonic said.

Bruce changed the subject.

"So what do we do to get to Earth?"

"We take whatever we have and make a computer to make a portal and send us to Station Square," Sonic answered.

"I'll ask Tails to help me and Chaotix," Bruce walked away from Sonic.

Sonic smiled and headed for the bridge. Amy and Knuckles look up.

"As of right now, we are going to start making a computer that will send us back to Station Square. It does sound crazy to go back to Earth but something might be wrong with Chris and I have to go find him. He might be endanger. Let's get moving!"

Everyone starts working on the computer to have them get to Station Square. Sonic is observing their every move. After a few shots, they show Sonic running in and helping them. Tools dropping, sparks flying, tests runs, etc. They continued on until the computer was ready for action.

"Sonic, the computer is ready for your travel," Bruce said.

"Alright. Let's test this baby," Sonic said.

Bruce nodded and then nodded at Tails. He nodded as well and pressed a button.

"Chaotix, we're ready when you are," Tails said through the intercom.

Vector walked over and pressed a button.

"We're all set down here!" Vector answered.

Bruce heard him.

"Alright Tails, let's go!"

Tails pressed a button and the Sega powered up. The ship started to shake around them. Soon, two beams came out from the two top ports of the ship. They shot a few yards away from the ship and a portal was being made. Everyone was starring at it for a minute.

"Sonic, are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce asked.

"Trust me Bruce, Chris could be endanger. And I want to make sure he's safe," Sonic said.

Bruce shrugged.

"Okay. Just wanted to know," Bruce said and goes to Tails. "Alright then Tails, full speed ahead."

Tails pulled the wheel back and the Sega blasted off and disappeared into the portal.


	4. Back in Station Square

Chapter 4: Back in Station Square

The portal appears in the sky. The Sega flies from it and stops in the sky. In front of them was a big cloud of smoke. Everyone on the bridge is investigating it.

"I don't remember that cloud of smoke being there before," Tails said.

"Tails, hover above Chris' house. You know where it is," Sonic ordered.

"Sonic, just calm down," Bruce said to Sonic. "We'll see if Chris is alright. In the mean time, just sit back and relax."

The Sega flies into the cloud. It then makes it Chris' house. It hovers a few feet and the bottom of the ship opens as Sonic jumps down from it and runs over to the door. He knocks on it like about a hundred times. He then rings the doorbell. We can see inside that no one is home.

"Chris! Chris! Chuck! Mr. Tanaka!" Sonic shouted their names.

Bruce and others are watching him.

"He must really miss Chris," Bruce whispered to Tails.

"Well they have been friends since the day they met," Tails pointed out.

Bruce walks over to Sonic. Sonic was about to give up when Bruce came up to him.

"Sonic, he's probably not home."

"Well we have to find him! Let's look on the computer and search for him!" Sonic zoomed from Bruce to the Sega.

We go back to the bridge as Tails is on one of the computers looking for Chris. The ship is flying through the clouds.

"Hey, why is that building destroyed?" Amy noticed.

"I found him!" Tails announced.

Sonic ran to him first. Everyone else came up as well.

"Uh Tails, it's just a building. That's not him," Sonic said.

"Sonic, look at that sign," Bruce pointed the stone on the screen. "It says, 'Thorndyke Science and Technology.'"

"Let's check it out," Sonic said.

Tails got off and ran to his post as he drove the Sega over to the location. As the ship made it and hovered like before, Sonic and Bruce jumped from the ship. This time, Sonic knocked on the door calmly. Inside, it was dark. But someone heard the knocking and hid behind a wall. He came up to the door and took a peek out to see who it was. He was Chuck Thorndyke.

"Hey Chuck it's me! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic tried to encourage him to open the door.

"Oh," Chuck said. He opens the door and makes two glances to the left and right. "Come in. Hurry."

Everyone runs into the building.

Everyone was in some room. Most of them were confused as to why the building is so dark and why is Chuck acting so scared.

"Hey Chuck, what's the big deal? Eggman's not here. So you don't have to be afraid," Sonic said.

"That's not what I'm afraid of," Chuck said.

Everyone is now confused.

"So what's with the superstious?" Bruce asked.

"It's none of that."

"Then what is it?" Amy was beginning to get impatient.

"If you guys are looking for Chris, he's gone," Chris' friend, Danny came out of nowhere.

"Gone!?" Sonic asked.


	5. Monster Chris!

Chapter 5: Monster Chris!!!!

Everyone is speechless for a minute.

(By the way, remember that part I put in where Chris was starting a family in the story, **_Bruce the Hedgehog_**, I lied! Sorry!!)

"What do you mean Chris is gone!?" Sonic asked.

Just then, Frances walks in and stands next to Danny.

"Danny's right Sonic, he's gone."

Sonic is just standing there without a word coming out. Bruce walks up to him.

"Could you tell us at least what happen before he went missing?" he ask.

Chuck, Danny, and Frances look at each other.

"I think we can," Chuck agreed.

Everyone is on the next floor has Sonic and his friends were listening to the story.

"It was kind of strange for Chris to leave. But it all started like this..." Chuck began talking. "We were all doing experiments and testing out new equipment. Chris was doing research on some weird thing he found," we fade into the story and Chris testing on a pink thing in a test tube.

"But something happen and the test tube fell to the floor and broke," Danny added. "Chris couldn't clean it up because it got away."

"Like slithered away?" Tails asked.

"Right. But we forgot about it and it was time for lunch. When we were eating, Helen noticed something on Chris' sandwich. But Chris didn't notice and took a bite out of it," Danny continued.

"And there was something wrong with that sandwich," Frances added. "The lettuce was more reddish than green."

"Does the term, 'red lettuce' mean anything to you?" Danny got off topic.

"Hello, we have a story to hear!" Amy said.

"Anyway, that's when Chris started to act weird. He stopped talking to us, didn't feel like doing experiments, and stopped calling his parents," Frances said.

"Worse than that, he turned down Helen when she asked him out for a date!" Danny added.

"Ouch. Sounds you and Amy before you broke up," Bruce chuckled.

"Let's not bring that up again," Sonic growled.

"Then he left. We never saw for two days now," Chuck finished.

Everyone is just standing there without a word.

"I'm sorry Sonic. If Chris is gone, he's gone. Let's go home," Bruce put his hand on Sonic's shoulder.

Just as Sonic was about to speak, a large rumble came.

"Was that an earthquake?" Blaze asked.

"There are never any earthquakes here in Station Square," Chuck said.

Another rumble came again. Then another! It then became a series of rumbles. Bruce looks outside to check and see. All of sudden, the window breaks and a giant fist comes through, pushing Bruce back to the group.

"Bruce, are you alright?" Amy asked.

"I'm fine," Bruce groaned.

"Sonic! Sonic! This is Knuckles," Knuckles' voice is heard. "There's a giant monster attacking the building right now! Evacuate now!"

"What tipped him off? The giant fist!?" Bruce became annoyed.

"Evacuate the building!" Chuck shouted.

"Frances, get Helen right now!!" Danny ran off.

"Why do I always have to do the heavy stuff?" Frances complained.

Everyone is running away from the building.

"Knuckles, get the ship away from there if you want to live!" Bruce ordered Knuckles.

The Sega flew away from the attack.

"Maybe that's what the smoke of cloud was," Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Bruce asked.

"It was probably caused by that monster attacking the city."

They came far away to safe location.

"Wait! What about Chuck and the others?" Tails asked.

"Shoot! Alright stay here and I'll try to get them," Bruce ran off.

"But you can't-," Sonic tried to say something but Bruce was gone.

Now you must remember that Bruce can run as fast as Sonic but not very fast. Bruce runs while he pumps his arms really fast. While Shadow runs like he's skate-boarding, Sonic running with his arms behind him, Bruce runs with his arms.

"Knuckles!" Bruce spoke to a communicator. "I want you to help me save Chuck and the others as I tried to get them to a safe location."

"I'm on it Bruce!" Knuckles said. He nodded to Vector and he pulled the lever. The Sega powered up and it blasts off to Bruce's location.

Bruce is helping Chuck and his students getting to a safer location by pushing them on a flat-bed trailer. The monster was catching up to them. Soon, the Sega was above them and Espio pulled a lever down to the ground level.

"You first Chuck!" Bruce shouted.

Chuck jumped and grabbed the rope. He started to hoist himself up to the ship.

"GO!"

Frances was next and she climbed up. Bruce jumped onto the trailer and helped Danny tie the rope to Helen's wheelchair.

"Just go up! I'll finish the rest!" Bruce screamed.

Danny obeyed and jumped onto the rope. Bruce tried to tie the rope but the monster had caught up and attacked him. He ended up grabbed the end of the rope (Helen) and he threw Bruce into the air and land hard on the ground. Grabbing the rope caused the Sega to pull back. But the rope snapped and made the ship fly away fast. It also caused The suviving crew, Espio and Charmy into the wall. Bruce regain consciousness and saw that the monster has Helen hostage!

"HELP!!!!" she screamed.

"Aw damn it!" Bruce growled. "The things I do for saving people."

He got up and ran ahead of the monster.

He stopped in front Sonic and the others.

"Sonic, Amy, and Tails, get on board on the Sega," Bruce ordered and he went the communicator. "Knuckles hover above us, I'm navigating the ship."

"What about Helen?" Knuckle asked.

"I'll do what can."

Knuckles told Vector to hover above the ground. After a few minutes, the Sega hovered above them as Knuckles and Chaotix, along with Chuck, Danny, and Helen. Sonic, Amy, and Tails got on the ship.

"What are you planning to do?" Knuckles asked.

"Kill that monster and save the last survivor," Bruce answered.

"Blaze, keep an eye on Cream and Cheese," Amy said.

"I will!" Blaze replied.

The Sega blasted off. It hovered a few feet above the monster. Sonic then realized something. He notice that the monster was the same one in his dream!

"Bruce wait!" Sonic shouted. Bruce looked at him. "Don't kill him!"

"What on earth is your problem!? He is holding a hostage!"

"That monster is Chris!" Sonic announced.

Amy gasped as Tails looked behind his shoulder.

"Oh great. This is going to be even harder then I thought," Bruce grumbled.

"We have to find some way to stop him and cure him!" Amy said.

"We better before we-," Bruce was interrupted by Chris grabbing the ship. "-get caught."

(Chris is not really huge! Hs grabbed the Sega by the tip of his fingers, due to the ship being big. Remember that the Sega and the Wii are about the size of the Original Enterprise)

Chris screamed and threw the ship into a building.

"NO!!!!!!!!!" Knuckles screamed.

The ship had caught on fire with Bruce, Sonic, Amy, and Tails in it!


	6. Alive and Repaired

Chapter 6: Alive and Repaired

We fade back into the episode as we see images of the Sega getting destroyed, Chris grabbing it and throwing it, all of these images keep reapeating as Bruce snaps his eyes open. He gets up from a stretcher.

"What happen!?" Bruce shouted.

Chuck looks at him with Knuckles and Danny with him.

"About time you woke up. We were afraid you'd fall into a coma," Danny said.

"Wait, how long have I been out?"

"You've been out for three days. Same thing for Sonic, Amy, and Tails," Chuck answered.

"Are they alright?" Bruce asked.

"They're fine. Including the Master Emerald," Knuckles said.

"The Master Emerald is alright!? I thought with an impact that big would destroy it."

"Maybe that's why you survive. Because the Master Emerald made a protective force field around you guys," Knuckles noticed.

"Can the Sega be repaired?" Bruce asked.

"She's damaged pretty badly but I think we can fix it," Danny said.

"Oh great," Bruce began to hop off the bed.

"Uh there's something I have to tell you," Chuck walked up to him.

"That's okay I can walk," Bruce raised his right arm. "What in the name happen to my arm!?"

Half of his right arm have replaced by a robtic arm!

"That's what I wanted to tell you," Chuck began explaining. "You see, before the Master Emerald protected you from the fire, you're arm was badly burn. The doctors had to remove it. But you were not the only one. Sonic had lost his right eye, Amy's left leg is gone, and Tails had his right little finger amputated. I had to take you guys and replace your missing parts with robotic limbs. Unforunately, I couldn't find one for Tails so he'll have to stick with four fingers on his hand."

"But are they going to be okay?" Bruce asked.

"They're going to be fine. Just give them time to heal."

Bruce layed back in his bed and sighed.

After a few hours Bruce was up and ready. He walked to a garage area and saw the burned and damaged Sega being repaired. He walked up to the crowd. He saw Amy with Cream and Cheese. He walked up to her but looked at her leg and notice that Chuck was right. Her leg was a robotic leg. He walked up to her.

"I'm sorry Amy," Bruce said.

Amy turned around and saw him.

"About what?" she asked.

"I shouldn't have let you come. You wouldn't be like this right now," Bruce growled.

"Don't feel angry about yourself," Amy tried to calm him down.

Before Bruce say anything, Sonic walked up to him.

"Hey Bruce, what's up?" Sonic asked.

"Hey Sonic. How's your eye?" Bruce asked.

"Oh great. Besides the fact of seeing the world 3D, I'm okay," Sonic said.

"Guys!" Frances ran into the room. "That monster is destroying most of Station Square!"

"Frances, that monster happens to be Chris!" Sonic announced.

Everyone stops and looks at him.

"It's true everyone," Bruce agreed.

"So what are we going to do?" Tails asked. "The Sega won't repaired in time to stop Chris from destroying Station Square."

Bruce nods and looks at Sonic.

"Tails is right Sonic. What do you propose we do?" he asked.

Sonic was thinking about something. He then had an idea.

"I know. What we'll do," Sonic said and paused. "We're going to need help for this matter."

"How?" Knuckles asked.

"We're going to get help from the only people we know," Sonic said.

"GUN?" Danny asked.

"We're going to get help from Hawk's Pride." 


	7. The Battle of Life and Death

Chapter 7: The Battle of Life and Death

"Hawk's Pride? Isn't that with your siblings, Silver, and Hawkins of the SSB?" Tails asked.

"That's right," Sonic answered. "The Sega won't be repaired in time to stop Chris from destroying Station Square. They have to help us."

"Sonic," Amy walked up to him. "Nintendo City is on VG. We are on Eart. It could take them a full hour to get here!"

"Where is VG anyway?" Bruce asked.

"VG is not far from here. 300 miles from Earth," Sonic said. "Still, we need them here. Tails try to contact them from the bridge."

"Okay Sonic," Tails ran into the ship.

Bruce looks to Tails and then back at Sonic.

"So what do we do until Hawk's Pride gets here?" he asks.

"We'll stall him," Chuck came in.

They look at him.

"Pardon?" Bruce asked.

"Bruce, your arm is not just a robotic arm but it holds a variety of weapons I installed," Bruce is now confused. "You see those buttons on it?"

"Yeah."

"Press one."

Bruce pressed the first button on the left. His hand changed to a gun.

"Well?" Chuck asked.

"I'm an Ultimate Lifeform. And Ultimate Lifeforms shouldn't have these kind of weapons!" Bruce didn't pleased at all.

"Guess you're not anymore," Shadow appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey Shadow, what's up?" Sonic greeted.

"And how did you get here?" Bruce growled.

"I'm always on your ship. Think I come and go as I please?" Shadow sneered.

"How would you like to be the first customer for a weapon like this?" Bruce threatened.

"Guys, this is no time to threaten each other. Now shut up right now or I'll hurt you myself!" Amy threaten as she held her hammer in the air.

"Uh Amy?" Sonic notified.

Amy then got the message.

"Sorry!" she blushes.

"Anyway, your arm can change from a hand to a gun, a flamethrower, a bazooka, and a crossbow depending and the combination of those buttons," Chuck finished.

"Show me how," Bruce seem interested.

Chuck and Bruce walked away as Tails came running to Sonic.

"Sonic, I have some good news and some bad news."

"Well?" Sonic wondered.

"The good news is that they'll be able to help us," Tails explained.

"And?"

"The bad news is that they won't be here for an hour. Hawkins said they're busy fighting off some guy name Kildar," Tails added.

"I had a feeling something would stall them," Sonic grumbled. "Alright everyone, here's the plan," Sonic spoke up. Everyone looked at him. "Hawk's Pride is going to help us but until one hour. We're going to have to stall Chris long enough for them to get here."

"What about Helen?" Frances asked.

"We can't save her in this condition. The Sega needs repairing and Hawkins has the Wii that can save her. Tails!" Sonic called Tails.

"Yeah Sonic?" Tails ran into the scene.

"Is the X-Tornado okay?"

"It was damaged a bit but it was held in the rear of the ship. That part was hardly damaged. I think the X-Tornado is sturdy enough to fly."

"Alright, get her ready!" Sonic ordered. "Everyone else stay here. Amy, get Bruce when he's ready."

Amy limped a bit but ran to Bruce. Sonic looked to the window.

The X-Tornado is outside of the building. Tails is getting it prepped up as Sonic was watching.

"Sonic?" he turns around and sees Blaze. "Please be careful."

"I will Blaze."

"I don't want to be the only one ruling our city. I hate to see you get killed," Blaze began to cry.

"Blaze, calm down. Stay here and watch Cream and Cheese for Amy."

Blaze jumped into his arms and kissed him. They started kissing for almost a minute.

"Sonic! Let's get moving!" Bruce shouted.

Sonic ran from Blaze and jumped into the second cockpit on the X-Tornado. The X-Tornado began to power up and it blasted into the air.

We arrive in the air as we see Chris destroying more buildings. Sonic, Tails, and Bruce are watching the whole thing. Bruce changed his hand to a gun.

"Alright Tails, open the window," Bruce told Tails.

"What are planning to do?" Tails asked.

"Attack him from the outside."

"Okay."

Tails opened the cockpit as Bruce got up and walked onto the right wing.

"Anti-Grav shoes activated," Bruce mumbled as his shoes latched onto the wing. "Gun ready. Time to rock and roll!"

The X-Tornado heads right for Chris and Bruce begins shooting at him. Chris reacts and fires strange looking torpedoes at them. The X-Tornado avoids and helps Bruce fight back by shooting lasers. Chris absorbs them and fires back.

"Time to heat things up a bit," Bruce pressed a button and his gun changed to a flamethrower. He shot flames that caused the lasers to dissipate.

Chris saw the whole thing and shot a huge torpedo heading right for the X-Tornado. Tails manuevers it but Bruce is hit by it and is blown off from the plane.

"Bruce!" Tails shouted.

"Oh no!" Sonic saw the whole thing.

Bruce was heading right for Chris. Chris saw him and was about to grab the green hedgehog. But Bruce woke up and activated his hover shoes. He flew right out of Chris' grasp.

"He avoided him!" Tails saw and became excited.

"Of course Tails. He does have hover shoes that can help him hover for one hour," Sonic said.

Bruce flew by Chris and changed his gun/flamethrower to a crossbow. He began firing at Chris as he avoided every move Chris made. But Bruce knew that if Chris threatens him with Helen, he could end her life and never forgive himself.

"He's doing good so far," Sonic commented.

"Until now. Look!" Tails pointed to the sky.

Coming to Station Square was an army of GUN Beetles.

"What are they doing here?" Sonic asked.

"If Bruce finds out about this, he'll get very angry," Tails said.

Bruce doesn't notice and continues firing. Until he notices firing coming from behind him. He looks and sees GUN attacking. Bruce starts to get angry and begins firing at them.

"Sir! Some hedgehog is destroying our GUN Beetles!" an officer runs to the Commander.

"Who in the name would do that!?" GUN Commander asks.

"I don't know sir but-."

"Sir, we're receiving a message from someone," one man on a computer announces.

"Put him on the screen."

On the screen was Bruce.

"Listen here GUN Commander, I told you never to interfere with my work. You ruined for me before but not this time. As you can see, that monster happens to be a friend of mine that was once a human. He also happens to have a hostage. So if you kill both of them, I zoom over to your fortress and destroy it. Killing everyone in it including you. So back off!!" the screen goes dead.

GUN Commander is speechless and is just standing there.

"What are your orders sir?" the officer asks.

"Bring back the Beetles."

"But sir!"

"I gave you an order! Do it!"

The officer leaves as the Commander sits in his chair.

"Why did he have to come back?" he grumbles.

The Beetles leave the scene as Bruce watches.

"Now where were we?" he goes to Chris.

But when he turned around, Chris was gone! Bruce looked around to find out where he is. Just as he turned the other way, Chris jumps behind him and whacks him into the air and land right in front of Amy who was watching the whole thing.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yeah. How's the Sega?" Bruce asked.

"We have just finished it! She's ready to go!"

"Great."

Just then the X-Tornado came in and landed where Bruce and Amy were.

"You okay dude?" Sonic asked.

"I'm fine! Other than getting hit by a giant monster, I'm okay," Bruce said.

Amy hugged him. Sonic smiled and chuckled.

"Sonic look! They're here!" Tails shouted.

Sonic, Bruce, and Amy looked up at the sky. Coming into Station Square was the USS Wii SSB 1802-1a! 


	8. The Rescue

Chapter 8: The Rescue

The Wii lands on the ground and the ramp comes out and makes a loud clang. Running out of the ship was Hawk's Pride.

"Have no fear, Hawk's Pride is here!" Hawkins shouted as he was the last one out.

Sonic runs up to them.

"Boy are we glad to see you! We've got problems here in Station Square!"

"Sonic, I've got a question. Who the heck is this brat doing on our ship?" Hawkins asked.

Sonia and Silver bring out Sophia from the ship. Bruce and Amy ran up to her. When they hear the word brat, they know who it is.

"Sophia, why the heck are you doing on their ship. I thought I told you to stay with Cream's mother for a while until we come back to get you?" Bruce sound angry.

"I had a feeling you guys were endanger. Guess I was right," Sophia said.

"How did you get onboard their ship?" Amy asked.

"I transported myself there. It was easy-peasy!" Sophia bragged. Tails walked up to Bruce to say something. "Hi Tails! How are you doing?" Sophia asked all love-struck.

"Um okay. Bruce We need to tell Hawk's Pride the plan!" Tails said.

"Tell Sonic! He's in charge of this mess," Bruce yelled.

"Okay," Tails began to walk away but Sophia grabbed him. "HEY!"

"Why did you run away from me?" Sophia asked.

Bruce growled and grabbed Sophia. He dragged her away from Tails and to the others.

"Sophia, stay with Blaze and the others and don't do anything stupid," Bruce walks away and to Amy. "Make sure she doesn't disappear and ends up with Tails."

"Okay."

Bruce walked away and to Sonic who was talking to Hawk's Pride.

"So what's the plan?" he asks.

"The plan is to have Hawk's Pride rescue Helen while we distract Chris," Sonic answered.

"That's it? What are we going to with Chris?"

"I was just going to ask him that," Hawkins spoke.

"If there aren't any solutions to this, we might as well kill him," Sonic lowered his head. Everyone stops and looks at Sonic. "I know Chris has been a good friend to us all, well the crew of the Sega except for Bruce, but there is no better way to stop the disease or whatever turned him into a monster but I have no choice."

Manic walks up to him.

"Sonic remember what Mom used to tell us?"

"How can I? I never got reunited with her because I wanted to go off and become a hero by myself until I met Tails and the rest."

"When Sonia and I did, she told us never give up without trying. That is the best way to solve problems," Manic continued.

"Manic is right Sonic. We have to save your friend somehow," Sonia joined in.

"That's right Sonic. We'll save Chris even if it kills us!" Hawkins agreed.

"Thanks for that info," Past Hawkins growled.

Sonic thought about it and smiled. He raised his head to everyone.

"Thank you guys. Let's do it to it!" Sonic shouted.

"That was one of your song titles right?" Hawkins whispered to Sonia.

"Yup."

We arrive in the air with the Wii as Hawkins is getting ready to do something out in the cargo bay.

"So what's the plan?" Silver asked.

"The plan is this," Hawkins explained. "While Sonic and the others distract the beast, I tie myself onto this bungee cord and get lowered by Manic and Past so I can rescue the hostage."

"But wouldn't Chris notice when he realizes you are taken Helen?" Manic asked.

"That's why I am taking the Silver Sword with me. The Sword will numb his hand and-," Silver stops him.

"Numb his hand? How?"

"(sighs) Oh gee by stabbing his hand until I get the nerves and he can't feel pain in his hand. By the Silver Sword's magical abilities! Hello!" Hawkins rolled his eyes.

"You know you sound Carrie Angel when we met the NU?" Past Hawkins reminded him.

"Sorry. Anyway, The Sword's powers will numb his hand," Hawkins turns to Silver. "and he'll release Helen, I order Sonia to lower the ship and if I grab her, the plan is successful."

"If not?" Manic asked.

"It's bye-bye for Helen and Chris' love life."

"She's Chris' girlfriend?" Past Hawkins asked.

"Sonic did say," Hawkins shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, lower me down!"

Hawkins is lowered down until the bungee cord has reached its limit. He reaches his ear and replies through a Bluetooth.

"Okay, Sonia, let's go!"

"Okay!" Sonia replies from the bridge.

She pushes the Wii Wheel down forward. The Wii flies down towards Station Square.

"WOO-HOO!" Hawkins screams.

Monster Chris is attacking Bruce and Sonic as they avoided his every move.

"Tails, we could use some help here!" Sonic screamed to his Bluetooth.

"Here, take this!" Tails said from the X-Tornado.

Coming out were two rings. Sonic and Bruce grabbed them and spin dash around Chris. Coming from Bruce were artillery of bolts of energy. They attacked Chris and he tried grabbing them. Sonic hit Chris and he was pushed back. Bruce came around hitting every building like a pinball and rammed into Chris, flew high into the air and landed next to Sonic.

"You really are faster when you spin dash huh?" Sonic asked.

"You better believe it. I was made like this, according what GUN Commander told me."

"What were those lights coming out of you?" Sonic wondered.

Bruce raised his right arm, revealing the crossbow.

"Fastest crossbow in the west," Bruce said.

"Enough talk, Hawk's Pride is moving in right now. We need to distract Chris long enough for them to make their move."

"No problem. Let's heat things up a bit," Bruce's arm changed to a flamethower as flames came shooting out.

He pointed his the flamethrower in front of Chris and issued Sonic to walked backwards like him. Monster Chris started to follow them.

We arrive in the air on the X-Tornado.

"I hope they know what they're doing," Amy sounded worried.

"Let's hope so," Tails said.

As Chris continued to follow the two, The Wii was moving in for the rescue.

"Okay Sonia, move up just a few inches," Hawkins said. The Wii moved up a few inches. "Perfect!" Hawkins whispered.

He took out the Silver Sword and magic powers came out of the blade.

"You won't feel a thing," Hawkins moaned.

The powers were working and Chris started to lose his grip on Helen.

"Okay, Sonia, lower the ship few inches down."

The Wii moved down and Hawkins stretched his unused arm. The hand lost grip, Hawkins reacted immediately by putting the sword and grabbing Helen before something bad could happen. Bruce looked at him who gave him the thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Hawkins whispered to his Bluetooth.

The Wii back away and flew off.

Chris heard the Wii and tried to shoot it down until he realized his hostage was gone. He screamed very loud which caused everyone to react to it.


	9. Sonic's Decision

Chapter 9: Sonic's Decision

"What the heck is wrong with him?" Knuckles asked.

"Maybe, he wants to surrender and give in," Hawkins guessed.

"Or it's that energy pack on his back that is draining his life!" Bruce pointed to Chris' back.

Bruce was right. The energy pack, which is the one that changed Chris into the monster, was draining the life out of Chris. The group started to hear a chopper coming in. Coming towards Station Square was a helicopter. And coming out of the helicopter was Chris' parents.

"What the heck is going on Dad?" Nelson asked.

"Is our little boy alright?" Lindsey asked.

"I'm afraid he isn't. Some strange mutant Chris was testing got out of control and he ate it without noticing," Chuck announced.

"Was anyone hurt?" Nelson asked.

"There were a few injuries around here but no one was killed."

The Wii flew in and landed on the ground. Hawk's Pride ran out of the ship and up to the group.

"Guys, we've got bigger problems than Chris," Hawkins announced. "Not only is that energy draining the juice out of Chris but is about to explode if we don't anything fast."

"Explode!? You mean not kill Chris but all of us!?" Nelson freaked out.

"I'm afraid so sir."

"We can't just stand around and freak out while time is wasting!" Sonia said. "Let's find a way to get that thing out of Chris so we can save his life and our lives!"

"She's right. There's only one to do," Hawkins sound determined.

"What is it?" Chuck asked.

"AAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hawkins screamed and ran around in circles.

Bruce sighed and pressed a button on his robotic arm. It changed to a bazooka and he fired a few shots so loud, it freaked everyone out and stop Hawkins.

"Would everyone shut the hell up and calm down!"

"Bruce, it's very nice of you to stop this nonsense but how do we take care of the mutant?" Amy asked.

"We could use the Sonic Power Cannon on the Sega but she is still being repaired!" Tails said.

"I thought you said she was all set!?" Bruce gasped.

"Heh heh, I forgot that we had to do tests on her and when we did, she died," Tails chuckled nervously.

Bruce glares at Tails.

"Doesn't the Wii have one?" Bruce asked.

"No, all she has is just Torpedoes. Sorry man," Hawkins said.

"Guys, face it: we can't save Chris and there's no way we will," Sonic said. "I'm afraid he's gone." All of a sudden, he was whacked by Bruce. "OW! What was that for!?"

"Sonic the Hedgehog, don't you realize what is happening? You are losing everyone you ever cared about and giving up on that. You already lost your mother, Sally Acorn, and you're giving up on saving Chris. You're lucky I only hit you with my fist and not this arm."

"Hey, that's my line!" Hawkins said.

"Wait a minute, you know Sally?" Sonic asked.

"I read her profile and it turns out that she actually loved you and wanted to show her feelings for you. But since you left the Freedom Fighters and went to your Uncle Chuck and realized you had siblings, Sally became lonely," Bruce explained.

"She did?"

"Yes. Not even her friends could cheer her up because you and Tails weren't around. So, she left her home one night and confronted a robot. She told the robot to kill her, put her out of her misery. She died right there when the robot killed her." Sonic stars out into space. "Face it Sonic, stop acting like an idiot and find a way to save Chris!!"

Sonic lowered his head as Bruce rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I KNOW!!" Hawkins shouted. Everyone stares at him. "We can use my Silver Bow and with my Silver Sword combined, it can shoot an energy very strong if I pull the string back as far as I can! And then Voila!! That energy arrow will go right through it, take it out, and then it will explode."

"Won't we die when that happens?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, you think the Wii is just a ship with nothing on it? I'll have Sonia activate the shields when the timing is right!" Hawkins answered.

"Let's do it!" Bruce said.

Everyone runs off to take cover as Hawkins walks out into the opening with his Silver Bow out and ready as he arms it with the Silver Sword.

"Let me do it Hawkins!" Sonic walks up to Hawkins.

Hawkins looks at Sonic.

"You?"

"Chris is my friend and I'm the one that should be doing this!" Sonic explained.

Hawkins looks at him and smiles.

"Okay. Just pull back the string and the the sword will release the energy arrow," Hawkins instructed.

"The sword won't shoot away will it?" Sonic asked.

"Nope."

Sonic took the Silver Bow and pulled back the sword.

"I'm sorry to do this Chris but its for your own good!" Sonic said in his mind.

He released the sword and out comes an energy arrow that shoots out from the Silver Sword and it blasts towards Chris. Sonic closed his eyes as the arrow got the mutant off Chris' back and it flew up into the sky.

"Now Sonia!!" Hawkins shouted into his Blue-Tooth communicator.

Sonia slams her fist into a button and the shields come on over the crowd as the mutant explodes into millions of pieces. Those pieces started bouncing off the shields.

"That's disgusting!" Amy said.

"At least it's over," Bruce said.


	10. Back to Normal

Chapter 10: Back to Normal

Chris screams in agony as he begins to shrink back to normal size. After returning to his human self, he fell to his hands and knees and laid on the ground.

"Think he's okay?" Blaze asked.

"It's probably a trick. He might explode if we walk up to him," Hawkins joked.

Everyone stars at him. Hawkins looks around and smiles nervously.

"Uh...what happen?" Chris groaned.

"Christopher darling!" Lindsey runs over to Chris.

"Mom?" Chris asked.

Lindsey hugs the stuffing out of Chris.

"Oh my boy, I was so worried about you!!"

"That's great Mom, but can you hug a little more gently and not suffocate me!?" Chris asked in pain.

"We're just glad that you're back to normal," Nelson walks up to Chris and messes with his hair.

The whole crowd watches the family scene as Hawkins whispers something to Manic.

"Hey Manic, did you know...were that big?" Hawkins asked.

"They are!?" Manic asked.

"What are?" Sonia asked.

"Oh nothing!" Hawkins spoke.

"Hey Chris," Chuck walks up to Chris. "Guess who's here to see you."

Sonic walks up to him.

"Sonic?" Chris gasped.

"Hey, how's it going Chris?" Sonic asked as he gave him a thumbs up.

Chris, shaking, gets up, and walks up to Sonic.

"You came to see me?"

"You think I would forget an old friend of mine?" Sonic asked.

Bruce walks up next Sonic.

"We had to get it in his head to save you," he said.

"Shadow?" Chris wondered as he looked at Bruce.

"My name is not Shadow. I'm a clone of Shadow. Name's Bruce the Hedgehog," Bruce took out his hand.

Chris smiled and shook his hand. He then saw new faces in his home.

"Who are those people?"

"Chris, my friend, say hello a couple of my new friends," Sonic shows Chris. "This is Hawkins the Ultimate Fighter."

"What's up Chris?" Hawkins waved.

"Ultimate Fighter?" Chris wondered.

"Long story. His brother, forgot what his name is," Past Hawkins waves at Chris. "Hawkins' girlfriend, Chloe Scarlett," Chloe smiles at Chris. "Silver the Hedgehog. We met a fwe months ago."

"We finally meet face to face, Chris," Silver said.

"And Chris, these two are my brother and sister. Say hello to Manic and Sonia," Sonic said.

"What's up Chris?" Manic said.

"Nice meeting you," Sonia greeted.

"You never told me you had a brother and sister," Chris looked at Sonic.

"That's because I forgot about them for 2 years," Sonic shrugged.

Hawkins walks up to Chris.

"And Chris, here's a little piece of small info you should know," Hawkins said.

"What's that?"

"Although they won't admit it, Silver and Sonia actually love each other," Hawkins smiled.

"WE DO NOT!!" Silver and Sonia shouted at the same time.

"Then why is it every time I look around, I end up seeing you two holding hands or getting ready for the kissing?" Hawkins asked.

"Anyway," Sonic walks up to Chris. "This is Blaze, and she's my wife."

"You're married right now?" Chris became flabbergast.

"Long story again," Sonic said.

"Well, it's great to meet all of you. But what happen to me?" Chris wondered.

Everyone looks at each other.

"You ate a piece of strange mutant on your lunch a few days," Helen came up from behind Hawk's Pride.

"Well what do you know, she recovered!" Hawkins said all excited.

"Helen," Chris gasped.

"I smellz love coming in," Hawkins whispered to Sonic.

"Helen, about what happen before. I'm sorry I turned you down. I just didn't know what came over me," Chris said.

"It's okay Chris, I accept your apology," Helen said.

"And Helen, there's something I wanted to say to you last week."

"Here it comes," Hawkins said.

"Steady," Past Hawkins whispered to him.

Chris takes out a small box.

"Will you marry me?" he asked.

Helen gasps at this.

"I loved to!"

Everyone cheers as Hawkins wipes a tear off his face. All of the sudden, police cars ride into the scene from every direction. Policemen come out with their guns ready.

"Oh great, the cavalry is here," Hawkins grunted.

"Christopher Thorndyke, You are hereby under arrest for wreaking havoc on Station Square! Come out with your hands up!!" the policeman ordered.


	11. Heading Home

A/N: I just thought I finished this story and be done with it. For this story was the BIGGEST mistake I have ever made. I made this story thinking I could have Chris back, until I realized he is nothing but the stupid spot-light Gary Stu hogger. So I thought I put in a few stuff in it where he is a spot-light stealer.

Chapter 11: Heading Home

The Police were standing by to shoot Chris for destroying the city.

"Now just one minute!" Mr. Thorndyke shouted. "If you arrest my son, you arrest me with him."

"And me," Lindsay walked up next to Nelson.

"Don't make me give the order to shoot!" the officer shouted.

Everyone around gathered together to protect our little spotlight stealer. The officers raised up their guns and rifles to fire on the whole party. Hawkins takes out his rifle and a little remote controller.

"You officers fire and I will press this button which will have the Wii fire on you officers," Hawkins threatened.

The officers thought about this for a minute and they lowered their weapons. They walked away as everyone came out of nowhere and started gathering around Chris only. Everyone around was flabbergasted at what was going on.

"On second thought, maybe threatening those officers was a bad idea," Hawkins growled.

"What are you talking about?" Manic asked.

"We saved this moron's life and everyone in this town is gathering around him and asking him questions like he's the big town hero!" Hawkins explained. "We are the REAL heroes in this stupid town!"

"Calm down Hawkins," Chloe said.

"I mean just look at him!" Hawkins points to Chris. Chris acts like he's a hero as he smiles proudly and telling everyone what happened and all of that kind of stuff. "What a moron."

"Hey everyone, remember me?" Sonic asked.

Everyone looks at him and takes pictures of him. After a few minutes, Scarlet Garcia comes out of her van and does her annual daily news.

"I'm Scarlet Garcia, SSTV News. I'm live in the dilapitated town of Station Square where Chris Thorndyke has apparently gotten rid of the monster. Or so it would seem," Garcia said as she walks over in front of Sonic and his friends. "For Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends have returned to Station Square! They also have brought along some new companions," she walks over to Hawkins. "Mister, can you tell me what your name is?"

Hawkins looks at her and the camera as he speaks into the microphone. "Names Hawkins lady."

"Hawkins, exactly how did Chris get rid of the monster?"

"Lady, Chris didn't get rid of the monster. HE was the monster!" Hawkins corrected her.

Garcia is actually shocked at what he said.

"Really! Tell me how this happen?"

"Apparently, that one," he points to Chris, "ate some weird substance that turned him from a kid to a monster. That's all I knew about him."

"So tell us, how did Sonic and his friends get here?"

Hawkins chuckled and said, "That's our little secret."

"Good answer Hawkins," Ian said sarcastically at Hawkins as he walked by him.

Hawkins rolled his eyes and breaks up the crowd.

"Alright people! Let's give this kid a break! He's not the big town hero you think he is so go back home!"

"Gee thanks Mr. Hawkins," Chris thanked him.

"Call me Hawkins KID," Hawkins said, pronouncing the word, "kid" in a rude way.

Ian walks up to Hawkins and said, "Hey Hawkins, how's about we make a run back to Nintendo City? I mean, you know how Kildar is about taking over the city."

"I thought you never asked," Hawkins made a big grin and the two walks away. "Come HP, let's get out of here and have him give out autographs to these people."

"Just who's 'him'?" Sonia asked. Hawkins points to Chris. "Oh yeah."

"I think he's pretty cute," Kali said.

"Trust me Kali, you start going out with him, you'll realize something bad about this kid," Hawkins pointed out.

HP boards the Wii as Chris walks up.

"Hey guys!" he called out to them.

HP stops as Hawkins rolls his eyes. He turns to Chris and asks, "What?"

"Would you be here for my marriage with Helen in two weeks?"

Hawkins was about to say something when Ian interrupted.

"Hey slow poke, this ship isn't going up without an order!"

"Tell Sonia to start up the engine!" Hawkins said and goes back to Chris. "Maybe."

He walks up the ramp as it closes up.

"Wait!" Chris tried to stop him but the Wii started powering up. We go to the SEGA crew as Bruce walks up to Tails.

"IS the SEGA strong enough to come back home?" Bruce asked Tails.

"I believe so," Tails nodded.

"Make it so that the SEGA is ready for take off," Bruce said and walks up to Knuckles. "You might want to have the Master Emerald powered up so it can help boost up the powers on the SEGA."

"Right," Knuckles nodded.

"Sonic, let's get going, you've got a throne to rule back in Mobotropolis!" Bruce said.

Sonic looks at Bruce and said, "Yeah, just a minute." He goes back to Chris. "I guess this is goodbye again huh?"

"Sonic, can you at least stay for a few days?" Chris asked.

"I can't! I have a throne I need to rule."

"Can't that wait? I mean you can stay like you did 6 years ago and you can rule your throne some other time," Chris begged.

Bruce walks up next to Sonic.

"Kid, if you have Sonic stay for a few days or months, he could lose his position in the throne. And he doesn't want that to happen," Bruce explained. "It's already bad enough he lost his mother by two morons."

"You had a mother?" Chris asked.

"Yes Chris. And I'm the only one who is old enough to rule the throne. My sister and brother are not and they ended up working for Hawkins," Sonic said.

Chris understood and lowered his head. Bruce and Sonic look at each other and Bruce walks away.

"You will come to our wedding won't you?" Chris asked.

"Of course we will!" Sonic gave him thumbs up.

After a few seconds, the SEGA is hovering above the ground. Knuckles is shown giving the incantation on the Master Emerald as we go to the bridge of the ship.

"Do you really think we'll be there to see the wedding?" Tails asked.

"That depends Tails," Bruce said. "We may or we may not."

"I'm just glad Chris is okay," Sonic said cheerfully.

"Uh yeah," Bruce groaned and straightens up in the chair. "Tails, take us home."

We zoom out of the bridge and go outside as the SEGA disappears from Earth.

THE END!! (Finally)


End file.
